This proposal requests a triple-resonance 600 MHz Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) spectrometer, which will be located in the College of Pharmacy at the University of Arizona. Common features of the user grouip are (1) NIH supported research programs with a significant NMR component and (2) immediate need for high-field NMR instrumentation not available in the proximity of the College of Pharmacy (all users are located in the College of Pharmacy). Most major users have just relocated to the University of Arizona, and access to a high-field NMR spectrometer is critical to the maximum productivity and success of these projects.